


Incestuous Desires

by MamiAfterDark (EdamamiTomoe)



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: (No actual rape happens it's just fantasies), Awkward Tension, Bukkake, F/F, Futanari, Heart-to-Heart, Incest, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Panty Sniffing, Rape Fantasy, Touhou Cameo, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-01-27 15:12:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12584640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdamamiTomoe/pseuds/MamiAfterDark
Summary: You have the biggest crush on your big sister Maki, but obviously you have no chance with her, right? That's the way it seems until you find out a secret of hers...





	1. Chapter 1

You have absolutely the coolest big sister in the world. She’s not only really smart and studious, always getting good grades on her exams, but she is also very charming and beautiful, it’s strange how she’s never been in a relationship! She has such a mature aura about her, but at the same time she still knows when to let loose and have fun. And when she smiles… you swear, you can feel your heart just blossom like a flower. To think, you have such an amazing big sister…!

Not to mention, she’s a school idol too! That’s not something most other kids can boast. Well, maybe with the exception of your friends Arisa and Yukiho, but still, you always feel such a sense of pride whenever you see her up on stage. Like, that’s your big sister up there, performing with the others, singing with the others! She has countless fans who fawn over her, but out of all of them only YOU can say that she’s your big sister! You really are too lucky to have Maki as your big sister!

Though, you should probably stop staring, it’s embarrassing Oneechan. She’s even got that nervous look on her face now, the one she has whenever she twirls her hair like that. But it’s honestly so hard to look away, Oneechan is just so beautiful…

“Hey, you listening?” She asks, sounding a bit impatient. You have… stared for an embarrassingly long time, after all, when you’re supposed to be doing your homework! “You don’t need me to explain number 5 all over again, do you?”

“O-oh, no oh no, I’m fine. Sorry! I think I got it now.” You stammer, quickly jotting down the answer. You really could be asking Yukiho and Arisa if they wanted to study instead, but you always settle for Oneechan. There’s no one smarter than her, after all! N-not to call Yukiho and Arisa dumb or anything, they’re actually doing better in class than you are. But honestly, there’s no one else you’d rather spend more time with than Oneechan. “Um… yeah, I think that’s all! That I needed help on, I mean.”

“You sure? I could explain the rest to you too, if you need me to.” Oneechan says in her usual indifferent tone. She’s so caring…! Of course, she’s just being a responsible big sister in help you with your homework, but still! Ahh, it’s such a silly thing to get so giddy about. “I do… sometimes worry about your grades, after all. I’m willing to put in the time if you really need it.”

“Yes, I’m sure! I wouldn’t, um, want to burden you too much, Oneechan. You do have your own homework and whatnot to deal with too, so…” You really don’t want to push her away like this, but it’s true. Your big sis is in high school after all, her workload is definitely a lot more than yours, it wouldn’t do to be selfish. “And besides! I should really learn to study more independently, I can’t just rely on you all the time.”

“Hmm, is that so? You know, I was just beginning to think how much I enjoy being depended on like a proper big sister.” Maki’s smiling as she says that, she must be teasing you again! Always putting her age over you and teasing you about being younger! “But I suppose that can’t last forever, now can it? After all, you are growing up very quickly.”

That last part would have sounded forlorn if it’s not for the fact that she’s smiling as she says that. Again, she’s just teasing you, because she knows saying things like that pushes your buttons. If only she knows which buttons she is pushing… wait no that would be a terrible idea, she can’t possibly know about the kind of feelings you have for her. Still, being teased like this is so embarrassing! “Uuu, come on, Oneechan, stop teasing me! I’m trying to be thoughtful and considerate, you know!”

“I know, I know. Heh, alright, I’ll stop.” Oneechan giggles, and reaches over to ruffle up your hair a bit before getting up. As you reach up to smooth out your hair again, she picks up her glass of tomato juice, and says, “Well, I’ll be heading back to my room then. If you need more help on your homework, just let me know, okay?”

“Okayy.”

And there she goes, back to her room. You’re alone in your room now, and you’re supposed to be going back to doing your homework, but… you just can’t help but think about Oneechan. She’s such a popular school idol, and has so many friends, and yet, to think, you’re the only one in the world who gets to see this side of her. Sure, the other Muses may be close to her too, but none of them would ever get to experience having Maki as their big sister like this! A big sister who’s always so loving and caring and considerate, even though she has so much to deal with on her own… it’s hard not to fall in love with someone like that!

But then again, that’s the root of the problem, isn’t it? You’re in love with Maki, your big sister, and you’re not supposed to be. After all, you’re related by blood and all, it simply wouldn’t be right. Nobody would ever approve of a relationship like that, especially not Oneechan. She’s such a proper lady, she undoubtedly think incestuous relationships are wrong, that people who have incestuous feelings are dirty and flawed, disgusting and vile. That’s probably what she would think of you if she ever found out…

Ahh, no, this isn’t the time to be getting yourself down over unrequited love. After all, this is just the way things have to be, you’re better off getting over it. Someday, big sister will be marrying some other person, and you’re going to be too, probably, so there’s no use dwelling on silly fantasies of being together with her. Nobody would approve, especially not her, so there’s no use thinking about it. Nope. …It’s probably better to distract yourself by returning to your homework.

You look down at your worksheet again, and starts on number 6. This one should be easy, you remember the teacher going over the concepts in class, it shouldn’t be too difficult. You do remember what you read in the chapter, and what the teacher explained, it shouldn’t be too hard…

“Oneechaaaan, I need help with number siiiiix…” Well, there you go, bolting up out of your room towards Oneechan’s. It simply can’t be helped.

\---

Another difficult morning through your classes. You used to be such a genius back in elementary school, what happened? You used to understand the concepts and whatnot so easily, but now your grades are just a consistent 80. It’s so unsatisfactory. You can’t even tell if supplementary school is even helping. But still, you have to go to it every day after school, or else your parents are going to get upset with you. How unpleasant.

Ah, but oh well, you can worry about that another time. It’s lunch time, and Yukiho and Arisa have made their way to your desk with their bentos. Chatting with them will be good distraction.

“Hey, are you feeling okay? You were really struggling in class today!” Oh Arisa, you’re really sweet, but do you have to point that out so blatantly? As if you don’t feel embarrassed enough already about having no idea how to solve that math problem on the board like you’re supposed to. “Is anything troubling you?”

“Huh? What? No, I’m fine. I just… I dunno, I’m not very smart, I guess.” You gave a sigh and a shrug, and a ‘daijoubu’ smile. “I probably just need to reread the chapter, but don’t worry about it, I’ll be fine.”

“Not with that attitude.” Yukiho says sternly, leaning in close with a surprisingly determined look on her face. Geez, she always gets so intense whenever it’s about your grades… “Listen, you don’t have to keep brushing it off like that. I know that you need help with this stuff, so why don’t you come over this weekend? Arisa-chan and I can help you study if you want, we can explain whatever you’re having trouble with just fine.”

Why does Yukiho always have to be this controlling? Geez, as if you don’t have controlling enough parents already. Then again, knowing her, you have a feeling Yukiho’s not going to let you off so easily, so you might as well go with it. At least she’s trying to help. “Y-yeah, sure, let’s do that then. I can come over this weekend.”

“That’s more like it.” Yukiho’s expression relaxes, and she sits back down in her seat. You know she cares, and that she’s trying to help, but you still can’t help but feel annoyed. You much rather study with your Oneechan, after all. Maki is smart, she can do everything.

The three of you open up your bentos, say your ‘itadakimasu’, and begins eating. The lunch your maid prepares you is always so good, so tasty, like it’s from a restaurant, but Yukiho’s lunch always look so homely. Her family’s not rich like yours, but wow, do the lunches her mom makes her look incredible. Arisa’s is really cool too. You found out not long ago that her big sister actually makes her lunches for her, and that she’s always trying to make Russian things with whatever ingredients she can find here. It’s so cool, honestly. It almost makes you wish Maki could make you lunch too, if only she can cook.

After a brief moment, Yukiho swallows the bite she’s chewing, and then asks, “How do you usually study anyways? I’m kind of curious.”

“Huh? Why do you ask?” You tilt your head.

“You know, do you study alone? Do you ask your big sister for help?”

“Oh, yeah, I always ask Ane to help me with my homework.” You nod, feeling kind of embarrassed at having admitted that. You were never really told whether or not it’s true, but you keep getting the feeling that relying on your older siblings is no longer a ‘cool’ thing to do. But they’re your friends, they won’t mind. “Which is… far too often to be honest, I feel kinda bad about it.”

“Awww, Maki-neechan is so nice!” Arisa giggles, and claps her hands. Damn right Maki is really nice! She’s the best big sis ever. “Eli-nee is always so busy, or so worn out from her idol practice, I always feel bad asking her for help. So I just rely on Yukiho-chan! Yukiho-chan’s really smart.”

“H-hey, I’m not that smart, you’re exaggerating…” Yukiho blushes and looks down in embarrassment. Yukiho, that’s really gay. You’re gay. You and Arisa need to just date already! “I mean, it’s not really like I can just say no either…”

Watching Yukiho and Arisa being all affectionate and playful like this almost makes you feel bad about… well, still feeling bad. You don’t like third wheeling, and you don’t like spoiling their fun either, but you don’t want to just sit back and watch awkwardly. So you kind of scratch your head in embarrassment and admit, “Yeah, idol practice is really tough, huh? I really do wish I can rely on Ane a bit less. She would be much better off without this kind of additional pressure on her. I just wish I can get this stuff more easily…”

“Aww, don’t feel bad about that! If she’s helping you with your homework, it means she really wants you to succeed, doesn’t it?” Arisa leans in a bit and gives you a big, bright smile. You honestly wonder how she can stay so optimistic all the time. “If she didn’t care, she wouldn’t be putting in all that time and effort into helping you!”

“I-I guess. I mean, I dunno, she could be doing it because if she doesn’t, she’d get in trouble with our parents.” You don’t really know why you keep doing this, it would honestly be better if you just shut up already. But you just really want your friends to know how you feel. “You know? I… I just feel like for her, it’s more of an obligation thing than… you know…”

“Now you’re just being silly.” Yukiho places her hand on your arm, getting your attention. You look up and come face to face with her loving smile. “Maki-neechan’s not a cruel person, you know that. She acts cold and indifferent, but everyone knows she’s very kind her caring. That kind of tsundere act is her charm point, after all! ...If you really feel bad about asking her for help so often though, you could always rely on us more. We’re your friends!”

You mean, yeah, Maki is unabashedly tsundere, but does she really act that way when it’s with you? You are her own sister, and… argh, better not to think about that right now, and just take Yukiho’s word for it. She really does mean well, after all. “Mm, thank you. I will. I’ll try to rely on you two more from now on.”

“That’s the spirit!” Arisa looks very excited about this. “Every Sunday? We can all get together at Yukiho-chan’s place and study together!”

“Geez, you make studying sound so fun.” You can’t help but laugh at her eagerness. Arisa really does have a positive spirit that can just light up the room.

“Hey, how bad can it be, if we’re all doing it together? And besides, Ane can always prepare us sweets while we study.” How corrupt, trying to bribe you into studying with the promise of treats-! Yukiho is truly diabolical! But yeah, that’s right, Yukiho’s big sister does work in the kitchen with their parents making sweets from time to time. Her sweets are really tasty too.

“Ahh, Japanese sweets, that’s right!” Arisa exclaims, her eyes lighting up. That’s right, she’s Russian, she probably doesn’t get a lot of Japanese sweets in Russia, does she? “I can’t wait to try more! The… the dengo from last time was really tasty!”

“Did you mean dango?” You can’t help but snicker a bit. Hehe, dengo.

“Yes! Dango! I want to try them again!”

“I’ll let Ane know to make more then ~”

The rest of lunch went pretty well. You honestly feel like Yukiho’s nosey at times, but she means well, and Arisa’s radiance makes it impossible to feel down for long. You sometimes honestly wonder why they want to hang out with a downer like you, but you certainly can’t complain! They’re probably the best friends you could ever ask for, and frankly, you don’t know what you’d do without them.

\---

After school, after supplementary school, after getting home and greeting the maid as she makes dinner, you know, the usual routine, you drop your stuff off in your room and plop onto your bed. There’s like 30 minutes before Oneechan’s home and dinner is served, so you have plenty of time to laze around on your phone. With your grades so low though, you honestly probably don’t deserve to slack off like this. Like, if your dad finds out, he’d be pissed, but oh well. You’re too tired to be depressed, and your parents are having a long night with work again anyways. You barely have family dinners together anymore. Just dinner with Oneechan and the maid.

Of course, when there’s nothing to do, your mind wanders. You think back to what Yukiho and Arisa said about Maki caring and whatnot. You’re pretty certain that Oneechan is kind and caring like they say, so why did you say all those depressing things about her not liking you? You’d be lying if you try to say that you really meant those things, because deep down you know that Oneechan is a kind and caring big sis. Is it really just guilt? You really do feel bad about bothering Oneechan all the time with your crap, so could you just be trying to… you dunno, deceive yourself into believing Oneechan really doesn’t care, just so you’d feel like you’re getting what you deserve?

That does sound plausible, and it is likely probably the right answer. But that one little thought in the back of your mind just won’t go away, the little thought that won’t stop bothering you. Sure, you feel guilty for burdening Oneechan with asking for help, but that’s just a small piece of it. You definitely feel a lot guiltier about like, you know, the whole falling-in-love-with-her thing. You know it’s wrong, and yet you just can’t pry yourself from it. Lying to yourself that Maki doesn’t care about you is probably the easiest way to detach your emotions from her.

Aargh, that’s not right, that’s not fair to Oneechan. You know for a fact that she really does like being your big sister and taking care of you as your big sister, if you end up pushing her away like this because of your own stupid feelings, that wouldn’t be nice to her. Oneechan would feel really hurt and confused, she’d think you hate her, when in reality you’re just creepy and gross. No, you can’t possibly do that to Oneechan. That’s just selfish and mean and not fair to her.

But then again, what can you do? You can’t just remain in love with someone you can’t love forever. Normally with Yukiho and Arisa, whenever there’s a problem, you three would talk it over, and work on it to make sure the problem goes away. But it’s not like that with Maki, not with your own big sister. You can’t just admit you have an incestuous crush on her, and expect her to just ignore it and help you get over it! She’d hate you for that, she’d probably never talk to you again. Even worse, she might even tell mom and dad, and you’d be sent off to live with another relative.

Why does love have to be so hard? Why can’t you just fall in love like a normal person, and love some boy you meet at school, and go to highschool together and date and stuff? Why did you have to fall in love with your own sister, of all people? Instead of just, being normal, you just have to be heads over heels for your sister, and get jealous of her friends for being able to hang out with her so much, and getting close to her. Especially that Nico, and Eli, and Nozomi, and Rin, and Hanayo, and…

Wow, now that you think about it, Oneechan’s really close with all of the other Muse members. You’re pretty sure she’s held hands with all of them at least once and went on a date together. It’s so not fair, she’s your big sister, and yet every other girl has gotten to hang out with her more than you get to hang out with her. If only you can spend more time with Oneechan.

“It’s dinner time!”

Oh, that was the maid. Good timing. Sitting down at the table with Oneechan will hopefully help make these awful thoughts go away.

Once again, the table’s covered in a lot more food than two people can finish. You honestly wonder why the maid always go so overboard with preparing food, it’s not like you and Oneechan can possibly finish this together. Oh well, it’s a nice way to make up for the fact that mom and dad aren’t here.

Oneechan, having gotten home not long ago, once again looks just as exhausted as she usually does. School, idol practice, and later tonight, homework, you honestly don’t get how your Oneechan can handle it all. On top of having to help you on your homework so much. She really is amazing, isn’t she? Now, if only you get to actually see her doing the things she love, the people she’s happy to be with...

Dinner is quiet as usual. There’s not much to talk about after a long day, and it’s not like you can’t just talk to your big sister later when she’s free. It’s better this way, really. Finish eating quicker, and there is more time for bath and homework.

Buuuut of course, you aren’t about to just let things happen as usual. You’re too curious, and too jealous of her friends, not to say, “Um, Oneechan… I have a question.”

“Hm? What is it?” She looks pretty surprised. It’s not usual you two talk much while eating.

“I know it sounds probably weird, but… what do you and your friends usually talk about?” Okay, yeah, that was definitely a lot weirder than you were going for there. Time for a stammering awkward fix up. “L-like, we go to separate schools and all, and it’s not like I’m ever around when you’re with the others. So like, I was just wondering like, what kinda things do you talk about and do? A-asides from idol stuff, obviously.”

“Hm, asides from idol stuff…” Thankfully Oneechan doesn’t seem to think that that was that weird of a question, and is actually putting thought into how she might answer this. A successful save on your part, really, a sloppy, but successful save. “Well, we talk about music we listen to, studying together, err… hanging out, like going to the museum together or something. Oh yeah, we also talk about like, our interests and things going on in our lives, and whatnot… you know, stuff you and your friends might talk about.”

“Hmmm? Is that realy so?” Yeah, that was definitely an awkward question, and it is met with just as an awkward of an answer. Truthfully you aren’t actually sure if the stuff she describes is ‘stuff you and your friends might talk about’, since she’s like, older than you and in high school and all. And she’s very smart, she probably talks about smart things. She’s just trying to be modest. Probably. You’re not quite sure. It’s probably not true.

“Why do you ask anyways? It’s not like you’re socially inept or anything, you do hang out with Yukiho and Arisa a lot, don’t you?” Ouch, Oneechan, can you be more blunt? Frankly you are a bit socially awkward, which is probably why you only hang out with Yukiho and Arisa, but geez, big sis. So blunt.

“I-I mean, yeah, but like… I dunno, I don’t feel like the stuff we talk about is necessarily… the same…” This is just getting more and more awkward. Ugh, why did you even ask that first question? Sure, you’re jealous and curious, but there’s no way you could have said that without it sounding weird. Or maybe there is and you’re just bad at finding it. “Like, you’re older and stuff, and smarter, and you’re high schoolers and stuff, you must be a lot smarter…”

Before you could finish, Oneechan starts giggling, making your cheeks go red. Okay, you really are bad at this, you have no idea how you could have possibly made things even more awkward than it already is.

Once she’s composed herself enough, Oneechan smiles, and says, “You’re overthinking it. I know that I’m your big sister, and that I tease you about your age sometimes, but you have to understand that we’re still… more or less the same. We’re just kids. We have friends, we talk about things we like with our friends, we share our laughter and tears with our friends… there’s nothing exotic or strange about friendship at all. It just… is what it is.”

“I-I guess so…” Geez, you really messed up, and now Oneechan thinks you’re being silly. Not that she doesn’t already think that, you’re pretty sure, but.

“If you’re really curious though, why don’t you ask Arisa and Yukiho what Eli and Honoka talk about?” You didn’t go into this expecting to receive an advice, but you still get one. Oneechan really is full of ideas all the time. “I mean, I’m pretty awkward, I don’t know how to answer these questions without acting weird, but I’m sure Honoka and Eli would be able to offer a lot more fulfilling answers than I can.”

“Yeah, I guess I can do that.” You sigh. You really do some stupid things sometimes. You remind yourself not to ask silly questions again out of jealous curiosity. And besides, it’s not like Oneechan does… weird things with her friends either, you’re pretty sure. She’s too pure for that.

Though, honestly. It’s a blessing Oneechan’s so clueless all the time. It makes hiding your crush from her so much easier.

Oh well, at least now you have something interesting to talk to Yukiho and Arisa about tomorrow. You didn’t really think it would come to this, but now that you think about it, why not? It’s always good to have something to talk about, and it’s not like you’re not genuinely curious as to what goes on in Muse when they’re not dealing with idol business. Who knows, maybe learning a bit more about high schoolers will prepare you better for high school life starting next year. Assuming you can even test high enough to make it past the bar exam.

“Oh yeah, I’m going to be coming home later than usual tomorrow.” Maki says, after a few minutes of silence. It is mostly directed at the maid, but Oneechan’s also looking your way as she says this. “We’re running low on time, so I have to stay later tomorrow until we make sure we have our next song figured out and all. So uh, feel free to start dinner without me.”

“Ah, alright.” The maid nods.

You don’t really say anything. Looks like tomorrow night is going to be even more lonely and quiet than usual.

\---

The next day, when you’re having lunch with your friends, your mind keeps going back to that question. Just what does Oneechan and her friends talk about when they’re together? It’s such a silly question honestly, and you only came up with it because of the jealousy you felt in the moment. But now that you think about it, you really are curious.

And of course, as perceptive as she is, Arisa is the first to notice your distractedness.

“Hey, whatcha thinking about?”

“Huh? Oh, it’s nothing really…” It really isn’t, but you’re so used to automatically responding with that, that Arisa knew the moment you say that that something is up. She and her intuitiveness!

“Oh it’s never nothing with you! I wanna know what you’re thinking about!” Arisa says eagerly, leaning closer to you in her seat. Then, turning to Yukiho, she adds, “Come on, Yukiho-chan! Help me out here!”

“Alright, alright.” Yukiho sighs with a smile. It’s not like she doesn’t care, she just doesn’t like to be nosey when she can tell you’re not legitimately upset about something. But she just can’t resist Arisa’s nagging. “Yeah, what’s going on? What’s on your mind?”

With the both of them asking, there’s no way you can just brush it off now. Geez, they always do this! It’s so frustrating that you can’t keep anything from them, but it also warms you up to know that they’re always paying attention to you.

“It’s nothing that big, I was just thinking, like, do you ever think about what our big sisters talk about when they’re hanging out together?” You ask, Arisa sitting back down now that you’re actually spilling the beans, “Like, other than idol stuff, what kinda stuff do they usually talk about together? Do you think they ever talk about us?”

For the moment, neither of them are saying anything, and that makes you feel really silly. Arisa’s looking perturbed, her chin resting in her hand and her eyes searching the ceiling for answers, and Yukiho’s just staring at you inquisitively. Geez, it’s honestly such a stupid question, why did you even bother asking that?

Thankfully, Yukiho breaks the awkward silence after a few seconds. 

“I mean, I would imagine that they would just talk about the kinds of things we talk about, like, classes, fun things going on, hanging out, whatever.” She says as-a-matter-of-factly, but then adds, “Though, whether or not they talk about us is an interesting question. I mean… I know we do talk about them, but they’re idols, so it’s kind of hard not to, but we’re just normal students. We’re not idols, or anything like that.”

“Ah-ah, yet! We’re not idols yet.” Arisa chirps up, finally having been broken out of her pondering, “But once we’re accepted by Otonokizaki, we’re going to be a part of Muse! Isn’t that such an exciting thought?”

“Hehe, okay, that’s a fair point. Yet is the keyword!” Yukiho smiles, as the same thought comes into my mind. The three of us, as a new subunit of the Muses, the new first years… Ah geez, but you’re not confident about your singing at all! That won’t do, that won’t do.

Just then though, you realizes something. “Wait, but Yukiho-chan, don’t Kotori-san and Umi-san visit your big sis pretty frequently? Do you ever just like, listen in on what they talk about?”

Yukiho snickers a bit at that. “With the volume my sister talks at, it’s kinda hard not to hear what they talk about. But whenever she has them over, they’re usually talking about idol business, they’re not really talking about like, everyday things. And it’d be pretty weird if Ane starts talking about me when I’m a room over.”

“Hmm, I see…”

“You know, now I’m getting pretty curious about this!” Oh finally, bless Arisa for sharing your enthusiasm with this question so you don’t feel completely out of place and awkward. “When Eli-nee and I walk home together, she usually asks me about how my classes went and how I’m getting along with my friends, and maybe sometimes new things she found out about Japanese culture that I’m not familiar with yet. But that’s stuff she’d only chat with me about, so now I’m wondering what other things she chat about when she’s with her friends!”

“Yeah! Like, that’s what I’ve been meaning to say.” It actually wasn’t, but you can go off of what Arisa’s saying to make it seem like it was. That’s what you do best. “Like, when we’re with our big sisters, we get to hear the things they don’t say to other people, but that also means we’re also not going to hear what they do talk about when they’re with their friends. So wouldn’t it be interesting to learn about like, how differently their conversations with their friends go?”

“Hm, now that you’ve put it that way, yeah. That does seem pretty curious.” Yess, thanks to Arisa, now Yukiho’s on board too. You’re no longer being weird! “I guess I should ask too. How’bout that? We all ask our big sisters what they chat about, and whether or not they talk about us?”

“Yeah!”

“I can do that, yeah.”

Wow, you were not expecting that to go that smoothly, but there it is. Of course you completely forgot to mention the part where you already asked your big sister, and she didn’t really say much, buuuuut you’re just going to ignore that for now. It’s not like you’re lying anyways, you did ask.

In all honesty though, you still don’t know why you went through with that. You aren’t really expecting to get much out of it. It was mostly just a personal question, after all.

Though, now you’re wondering, does Oneechan talk about you with her friends? What kinda things would she say about you? Maybe she gushes about how much she likes having you as a little sister, maybe she confides in Nico about her feelings for y-

Okay that’s enough, enough daydreaming. That’s not going to happen and you know it. You don’t know why you even bother thinking about these things, they’re never going to happen anyways. Maki doesn’t look at you that way, and she is never going to. Rather than wasting your time fantasizing, you’re better off finishing your lunch before it’s time for class to start again.

\---

Dinner without Oneechan was really quiet and lonely. You know she said that she was going to be coming home late, but you still aren’t emotionally prepared for that. You’re so attached to Oneechan that spending an evening alone like that just feels so… empty. You suppose one up side is that you don’t have to compete to use the bath before she does. 

But it really does suck not being with Oneechan. She’s a quiet person, and most of your interactions with her at night are just you asking her to help you with homework, but it still means the world to you to have that kind of interaction with her. If only you can spend more time with her… 

Maybe when you get into Otonokizaki, you’ll get to spend more time with her. Maybe once you’re in the idol club too, you’ll be able to hang out with Maki a lot more often. Of course, you’re still nervous about singing in front of other people, but if it means being able to work together with Oneechan, then you’re willing to give it a shot. And as awful as your grades are, you’re willing to put forth the effort necessary to test into Otonokizaki, if it’s for Oneechan’s sake. She really is all the inspiration and motivation you have, the only one who’s really keeping you going from day to day.

And now, without her… you can’t even focus on your homework. You’re never that good with math and whatever, but without Oneechan here, you just can’t even bring yourself to bother. You’re not going to get it right anyways. You’re just going to sit there and stare at the blank worksheet in silence for a few hours while you wait for Oneechan to be back.

\---

You must have fallen asleep at some point. Your body is all achy from having fallen asleep in such a weird position, with you slumped over your table and all, and your head is hurting from resting against a hard surface from such a weird angle. And is that… aw geez, not again, you were drooling in your sleep.

“Ughh…” You groan as you pull yourself back up into a sitting position and wipe away the drool on your chin with your sleeve. It really sucks when you fall asleep like this, you never even intend to, and now you’re all achy and off. It happens so often too, when you’re completely alone like this.

...Well, at least you didn’t get any drool on your homework. It may be a bit wrinkled from you sleeping on top of it, but at least it doesn’t have drool marks on it. Though your teacher might still have a thing or two to say about that. Whatever.

What time is it right now anyways? One look out the window says it’s late at night. One look at the alarm clock sitting next to your bed says you’ve been asleep for four hours now. Oops, that’s going to mess up your sleep schedule. It’s already midnight too… gahh, this sucks. Ehh, whatever, you’ll probably just go use the bathroom and brush your teeth, and get to bed. Not much to do at this hour anyways.

You throw on your pajamas, and quietly creep out your room. Wouldn’t want to wake up mom and dad, you’d never hear the end of it. And that also means no turning on any lights except for the bathroom lights. Geez though, it’s always so creepy here when it’s completely dark like this. Whatever, that’s the price you pay for taking an extended nap before your bedtime. The sooner you get to the bathroom, brush your teeth, use the toilet, the sooner you can get back to the comfort of your bedroom and get to sleep.

Just as you’re passing by Oneechan’s bedroom though, you notice something… a bit off. Her bedroom door is just about closed, and her lights are off, but what’s that sound you’re hearing? Is she… still awake? That doesn’t seem right. What could she be doing in the dark like that? Quietly, you nudge her door open just a bit, enough so that you could peer inside, just to check to see what she’s doing.

...Huh? Oneechan’s sitting at her desk with her headphones on, and she’s clicking with her mouse. What’s she doing on the computer this late-? And her cheeks are all flushed too, and her breathing’s quick and shallow…

Your cheeks quickly becoming uncomfortably warm, you nudge the door open just a bit more to get a better look, though just a bit. It’s so dark, and you’re only able to see her because of the glow of the computer screen. You do have to be careful and quiet though, since with the way Oneechan’s desk is set up, she is facing in your direction while she’s on the computer. Though, with how distracted she is, she doesn’t seem like she’s about to notice you anytime soon.

Now that you have a better look, you squint your eyes, and try to make out better what your Oneechan is doing. Her right hand’s on the mouse, clicking, her left hand is moving… pretty quickly, but what is it doing? Maki’s boxer shorts are down, and her hand’s gripping something sticking up from her… her crotch, and it’s stroking it really rapidly…

...H-huh-!?

Oneechan has a penis-!? It’s not like you’ve ever… seen Oneechan with her undies down like that before, but you just never thought… thought that she might have something like that. But more importantly…

Oneechan is masturbating!? You’ve always known her to be such a proper lady, an ideal role model, a nadeshiko yamato, and yet she’s… she spends her nights doing something so lewd-? Maki is… Maki is a pervert who secretly masturbates to porn-?

That’s so lewd, Oneechan, so filthy… You can’t believe she’d be doing something like this, and yet you can’t look away. The way she’s holding onto her erection, the way her hand is moving up and down like that…

What kind of porn does Oneechan even watch? What kind of lewd desires does she have? What kind of woman is she into? Petite? Busty? Is she into more mature women, or does she prefer someone more like… Nico? It’s… so odd thinking about Oneechan’s interests like this, but now that you’ve found out she’s a pervert, it’s hard not to think about it. Maybe she’s into really messed up things, like bondage and rape and stuff, maybe she’s into teacher-student stuff, maybe she’s into…

Argh, you need to stop thinking about those things! They’re just getting you more flustered than you already are, watching Oneechan masturbate like some kind of voyeur. And besides, thinking about it is just putting lewd images into your head now. Oneechan tying you up, Oneechan pinning you down, Oneechan being your teacher, Oneechan plunging her cock into your pussy and taking your virginity… gahh, you need to stop thinking about this! This is so lewd! If you keep thinking about it, you might actually start masturbating again!

Oneechan’s really speeding up now, and from the way she’s moaning, she’s… probably close. A quick few moments later, Oneechan finally hits her climax. Her body all tense, her penis throbbing, and out came a few spurts of cum, cloudy white, slowly drizzling down her hand… it’s nowhere near as intense as you see in porn and stuff, but you’re still so turned on by this. To think, that’s Oneechan’s semen…

\---

It took you an embarrassingly long time to calm yourself down and do what you originally left your room to do, but now you’re finally back in bed like you’re supposed to be. Oneechan never noticed that you were watching, thankfully. But geez, you really need to get some sleep. It’s already 1 in the morning, you’re not going to be able to wake up on time tomorrow morning!

But even so, you can’t stop thinking about what you saw. Oneechan has a dick, and she was masturbating to porn… just how long has she been this lewd? Does anyone else know about this? And most importantly… what was she masturbating to?

...Yeah, with these things on your mind, it’s impossible to go to sleep like this. You decided to cut masturbation a few months ago because it was interfering with your schoolwork and whatnot, but… just this once should be fine, right? Yeah, it should. You really hope Maki-neechan won’t mind you masturbating to her again…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You discover the kinds of secrets your big sister Maki hides on her computer, and so much more.

Chikan. Siscon.

That’s the material your big sister was looking at last night. You only managed to figure that out because the game folder is in her ‘recent places’ thing. Good thing Oneechan’s not very good at covering her tracks on the PC. But to think, such a proper lady and idol like Maki has such a scandalous porn collection, of not just videos and manga, but porn games too. Like, almost 20gb of material, all stashed away on her computer. So… so scandalous!

What is the most disturbing about that though, is definitely the fact that over half of the porn Oneechan has on her computer are all siscon stuff. You’re not very good at math, so you can barely begin to calculate just how much, but you are pretty sure that four out of three of all the stuff there is siscon (that’s how fractions work, right?). Just… so much! Incestuous porn!

The game Oneechan was playing last night too, Itazura Gokuaku, involves her molesting the little sister character and raping her into submission… is this the kind of fantasies Oneechan masturbates to!? And is she into this kind of thing because of you-? Is there really the possibility that Oneechan might actually be into you, just the same way you are into her? That she wants to do all these… incredibly gross things to you? She does have a dick, she could very well do you like that, in the game…

“Oh? What are you doing on my computer?”

Shit! When did Oneechan get home!? You thought her Saturday classes don’t end for another two hours!

You quickly close out of the files explorer and look up at her, your face completely red and flushed. Thankfully Oneechan’s just at the door, from where she can’t see the screen, but wow, you look super suspicious right now. Your throat dry, your body tense, you stammer, “H-huh!? Oh, I, I was… I was just looking up… um, some… some stuff for… for class.”

Wow, you really could have not made yourself seem even more suspicious. If Maki finds out what you were looking at, what is she going to do to you-? Is she really going to do all those lewd things in her fantasies to you? Not that… not that you would be opposed, but… that would simply be improper! ...Though, the thought of Oneechan pinning you down in her bed and taking you is… really exciting…

“Hmm? What kind of stuff?” Oneechan asks as she came in, dropping her bag off by her desk and taking off her uniform jacket. She sounds nonchalant right now, relaxed, but for all you know, she could simply be trying to get your guard down, and then suddenly take advantage of you when you’re least expecting it. If she’s into noncon and siscon, she may very well do that-!

“Oh you know, like uhh…” Fuck, that was such a stupid lie, you have such a hard time thinking of anything you were learning about in class… “Rice farming!”

“...Rice farming?” You don’t know why that was the first thing that came into your mind, but it certainly surprised Maki. And you too. What are you thinking-?

“Yeah! Like, you know… um, like in class, we were… we were… um, someone mentioned something about rice farming, and um, I guess it became interesting to the class, and so the teacher was… oh right! We were talking about the um, Jomon period, so rice farming was talked about, so… um, so I just thought I might… you know, look up more things about rice farming, since I… never really knew much about it, you know…”

“...” As Maki stares at you puzzledly, you can feel the back of your neck getting cold sweats. Does she really buy this bullshit? Or is she just humouring you? “...Jomon? Don’t you mean Yayoi period? Jomon was predominantly hunter-gatherer…”

“A-ahh, y-yeah! Wow, I really have to study up more on history, I guess I really wasn’t paying attention in class, huh!” Did that… seriously fool Oneechan? You know she’s oblivious, but… seriously? Does she not notice how incredibly tense and nervous and sweaty you are, just from her being here? ...Whatever, you’ll take what you can get. It’s better if she doesn’t find out about how you feel about her anyways.

“We can go over Japanese history tonight if you want.” Oneechan offers, folding her arms across the top of the chair you’re in, looking down at you with an affectionate smile. Well, it’s her chair, but. Wow. You can’t believe you seriously managed to fool her. Oneechan, you’re very smart, but wow you are so oblivious. No offense. “Do you have a history test coming up on it?”

“Oh, um, y-yeah, but like, um… uh, teacher said the early periods won’t be on the test, the test will just be about like, everything… after Yayoi period, up until the Nara period…” Hey, at least that part’s not a lie! That really is what the test is going to be on, so you haven’t been completely deceitful in this conversation! Nope, not at all.

“Hm, alright. Still, I can help you go over those time periods if you need my help.” Oneechan’s offer stands, and as do you, when you realize she probably wants to sit down in her chair. She did come back from her Saturday classes not long ago, she probably wants to relax a bit. And look at… indecent material… “You know I’m always here for you.”

“Mm, yeah.” You stand by her desk and bow. You should probably leave soon, if she’s going to be doing indecent things again. Still, you should be a polite little sister and thank her for her being a good big sis. (And a very lewd one at that). “Thank you so much, Oneechan. I’ll… um, I’ll let you know what I need help on.”

You quickly leave Oneechan’s room, and head back to your own. Flopping into bed, you quickly wrap yourself up in your blankets, and bury your face in your pillow. All of this is… so much to take in. The big sister you’ve always known and look up to as a role model, as an ideal lady, a yamato nadeshiko, turns out to be a huge pervert who’s into little sisters, and has a massive porn collection… 

Just what are you supposed to do with this!? You could just, confess to her, your feelings, but… no no, there’s no way that can happen. That’s just impossible! You don’t just tell these kinds of feelings to your own sister! If that’s possible, then Oneechan probably would have confessed first! ...Maybe.

No, no, she wouldn’t, because she’s not into you. Yeah, that’s it. Oneechan plays hentai games and whatnot, but she is not an incestuous pervert. Nope, not at all. There is absolutely no way Oneechan is a pervert who wants to forcefully take her little sister. The stash you found… she probably just treats it as a paraphilia type thing, and nothing more. She could even be keeping that for someone else! Yeah, that’s possible, right? Probably. Yeah.

There’s absolutely no way Oneechan is a siscon who’s into you.

\---

Ahh, Sunday afternoon. It’s so nice to be hanging out with your friends in Yukiho’s room, even if you three are just studying together, helping each other out with whatever classwork you’re having trouble with. Well, ‘each other’, it’s mostly just Yukiho tutoring you and Arisa. She’s not only really smart, she’s very good at tutoring too! She always knows how to like, reach you and Arisa in a way that makes math and science and stuff easier to understand. Of course, no one can compare with Oneechan’s genius, but Yukiho’s still very good!

What’s really great about hanging out at Yukiho’s place too is that you always get to have some handmade sweets. Dango, mochi, these aren’t things you get to have every day! Especially not Honoka-neechan’s handmade ones! Gosh, Yukiho really is lucky to have such an amazing big sister, who can make her sweets like that. ...Hm, you can’t help but wonder, does she have feelings like that for her sister too-? Oh don’t be silly, obviously not. Nobody else thinks like that, come on.

On the second break between studying, which gave you another round to sweets and some nice tea, Arisa suddenly piped up.

“Oh yeah, weren’t we going to talk about the uhh… big sister thingie?” Oh right, yeah. Now that you think about it, you did ask about the whole ‘what big sisters talk about’ thing… “You know, I actually did ask Eli-nee, you know!”

“Oh, I forgot about that.” You’re actually kinda curious. Though, to think, your friends actually went through the trouble of asking that.

“I asked Ane too. It was more or less what you’d expect.” Yukiho says very matter-of-factly, though with a small smile. “You know, things you normally talk about with your friends, school idol business, fooling around with her friends. Nothing out of the ordinary, really.”

“Hehhh? Really?” Arisa perks up with a surprised look on her face. Why is that so surprising though? “Eli-nee said that there’s a lot of flirting! She said that there’s always tons of flirting in the Muses, amongst basically like everyone!”

“O-oh, huh. Is that so…” You blush a bit. Does Oneechan flirt with Eli too? The thought kind of makes you jealous... 

“Really? Huh, Ane didn’t mention anything about that.” Yukiho shrugs. “I mean, knowing her, I wouldn’t be surprised if she didn’t register much of the flirting.”

“Wow, that’s kinda harsh.” You snicker. It’s true though. Honoka-neechan has always been kind of oblivious. Or has she!? “Then again, you never know, Yukiho-chan. Honoka-san is clumsy and whatnot, but she’s not dumb!”

“Yeah! Honoka-nee’s real smart! Eli-nee said so!” Arisa chimes in, looking so eager to defend Honoka. “She said that Honoka-nee always knows just the right way to fluster her and whatnot, even if she does it clumsily! Like kabedoning her but losing her footing and falling right into her chest!”

Yukiho blush. “A-Arisa-chan! You didn’t have to go that much into detail! Why did Eli-san even tell you that!?” That was… yeah, Arisa, that was a bit too much information…

“I dunno, Eli-nee told me a lot!” Arisa giggles, completely oblivious to how awkward this is for Yukiho and you. “She says she spends a lot of time with Nozomi-nee, and Nico-nee, and Maki-nee too! It seems like them four are really close! ...Hmm, now that I think about it, she has also mentioned that Maki-neechan talks about you a lot too, you know!”

...Eh? What? Oneechan talks about you… when she’s with her friends?

“Huh, yeah, now that I think about it, I think Ane mentioned something similar.” Yukiho looks up, trying to recall more details about her conversation with her big sister. “She said Maki-san really likes to talk about tutoring her little sister, and how much she worries about your grade, and how happy it makes her whenever you get good test scores.”

“Wh-what!? No way! You’re joking, right?” Oneechan does that-!? But whyyy? That’s so embarrassing! 

“Do I. Listen, have I ever joked about something like that?” Yukiho giggles a bit, pretending to be offended. “I’m completely serious. Ane says she admires how Maki-san is so passionate about her little sister, and how you must feel very lucky to have a big sister like Maki-san.”

“Mhm! Eli-nee said that too!” Arisa nod nods. “She says Maki-neechan really does care a lot about you, and thinks about you a lot!”

“E-ehh??” Your entire face is red now. Oh gosh. How are you supposed to process this-? Oneechan is seriously so openly affectionate about me with her friends-? “O-oh, h-huh…”

You are honestly so flustered right now, you don’t even know what to say. How do you even process this!? Oneechan cares so much about you and openly talks about it, and talks about helping you study and wanting you to get good test scores… Oh gosh.

“Oh! We should get back to studying soon!” Arisa notices the time, and quickly puts her plate of sweets aside. “You do have a big sister to impress with your big grades!”

“Don’t, don’t put it like that, gosh!” Your face is still so red, oh gosh. Is this a normal reaction? They won’t think you have a crush on your sister, right? Hopefully not. “What big sister wouldn’t want their little sister to do well in school!?”

Yukiho laughs. Her laughter is really cute... “Yeah, you’re right. So yeah, come on, let’s study hard, and make our big sisters proud!”

\---

That night, as you lay in bed, relaxing, with all your homework finished for once, and your materials studied for, you keep thinking back to what Yukiho and Arisa said. Oneechan talks about you with her friends… 

Just, why though? You mean, you assume it’s normal for people to talk about their siblings from time to time, but the way Yukiho puts it, it really sounds like Oneechan does this on a very regular basis. Is that normal? Do people talk about their siblings that often normally? …Well, if they did, you don’t think Yukiho and Arisa would have made a special point to mention it. So Oneechan really does have a lot of affection for you…

Could she really have that kind of feelings for you though? That kind of tender love and care that isn’t normally in sisterly relationships? You mean, obviously, Oneechan has a thing for siscon, in her porn games, but that’s just in porn games, right? You’re nothing like her sex fantasies. You’re a troublesome little sister who relies too much on her big sister, surely, Oneechan can’t be attracted to that. But then again, she does talk about you a lot with her friends, and shows so much concern for you… 

Aargh, you can’t make sense of any of it! You’re pretty sure Oneechan’s not someone who’s actually into their little sister, that she’s not actually into you, and yet she does all that… This is so dumb, obviously she doesn’t like you like that. It’s a normal big sisterly thing to talk about their little sisters! It’s obviously a normal thing. She’s only doing it out of sisterly affection for you! Platonic sisterly affection. Nothing lewd, nothing romantic. Yeah. She just sees you as a normal sister, and that’s that. Nothing more to it. Yep.

\---

It feels good knowing for sure Oneechan just treats you as any big sister would. After all, she has no business crushing on her little sister! And besides, this helps you detach your feelings from her. You won’t ever end up with your big sister, so, it’s better to force yourself to stop having a crush on her, rather than keep on tempting the possibility. If you just ignore everything that has happened, and focus on the fact that your big sister doesn’t have lewd feelings for you, it will be much easier to just, move on. And stop thinking about it.

If only that’s easier said than done. Over the next week or so, you try to just live life as normally as you’ve always have, going to classes, hanging out with Yukiho and Arisa, asking Oneechan to tutor you at night, trying not to fail your classes. But whenever you talk to Oneechan, you just. The thoughts just keep coming back to you. Your intense feelings for her, the things you’ve seen on her computer, the things you’ve heard about her from your friends… It just feels so impossible escaping from those. Incestuous thoughts.

Really doesn’t help that Oneechan seem to be chatting with you more often now. At the dinner table, she actually makes more conversations beyond usual small talk now. And when she’s not tutoring you, she actually takes some time out of her day to come see you in your room, and just. Chat with you. Even when it’s late at night, she’d come just to say goodnight. It’s so weird! She’s usually such a busy person, and yet she keeps making time for you for the most trivial conversations! Just what does she get out of this?

The lewd incestuous thoughts only make it so much more awkward, too. Like, whenever you’re chilling in bed, and Oneechan knocking at the door asking if you’re free (even though you pretty much always are, so you don’t know why she even bothers asking), you just. Your mind just immediately jumps to some weird porny scenario. Like, Oneechan confessing her lewd feelings for you and taking out her cock, asking if she could take you. Or her suddenly making moves on you while she’s tutoring you. Or just, something equally dumb and completely unlikely like that. Like, you just want to hang out with Oneechan like a normal person, and yet those thoughts just won’t leave you alone.

Maybe it’s awkward for Oneechan too, now that you think about it. If she plays that much porny games, doesn’t like, ‘big sister/big brother’ become kind of awkward for her to hear? Like, whenever you call her Oneechan, does she ever think back to some porn games, and get a really awkward moment too? If she doesn’t, she’s very good at hiding it. Or you’re just really bad at observing. Or maybe she’s gotten used to it, and just got used to the idea of you calling her by a lewd title… 

Aargh, don’t be stupid, that obviously doesn’t happen. Besides, in most of the porn games she has, the protagonist is a dude anyways, since these porn games are usually made for guys, and not girls. She probably has a worse connotation for big brother than she has for big sister. You swear, at this point, you’re just trying to find an excuse to call your sister out on her lewdness, and make her confess already. 

...But obviously, you can’t just do that. Oneechan would obviously outright reject that, since it’s not just morally wrong, she’s also a tsundere. She’d probably get very mad at you too, and reject you outright. Maybe even disown you for suggesting something so nasty. Who would want to admit to that kind of thing? That they’re into their own little sister? Nico and Eli and Nozomi would probably become very disappointed in her, and it’s pretty obvious she would never want to sacrifice her friendships just to be with her little sister. That only happens in weird siscon animes. That Oneechan has downloaded. On her computer. 

Oh god, not to mention, imagine how angry your parents will be if they find out that you have this kind of feelings for your sister, and your sister has these kinds of feelings for you. They’d most definitely ground you for life, or maybe even send you to study overseas, where you can’t talk to your sister. Gosh, that would be so terrible honestly, but you honestly wouldn’t be surprised if they completely ruin your life and Oneechan’s life over something like this. Nobody in their right mind would accept that their daughters are so disgusting and indecent.

There’s like a bajillion reasons for you not to be into your sister, and yet you just. Can’t stop thinking about her. She’s just so beautiful, and her voice is so alluring, and her smile is something you can get lost in. Maki really is gorgeous, and amazing in every way, and you just admire her so much. She cares about you so much too, and brags about your good test scores, and gets concerned when you don’t, just like a real mother. And now, finding out that she is secretly a huge pervert, you can’t help but feel tempted too. Tempted to find out just how big of a pervert she really is. Maybe it doesn’t have to be anything in the open. It can just be something kept down low, that only you two know about. Maybe…

\---

Saturday night, you’re laying in bed, you got nothing to do, you’re bored out of your mind. It’s already 12, but you’ve been so idle in the last few hours that you feel too restless to sleep, so you’re just flopping about in bed, hugging your blanket there, rolling around here. You would have just started masturbating to expend this pent up energy, if your mind isn’t stuck on your big sister.

Seriously, it’s so hard not to think about her when there’s nothing else to do, and nothing else to distract yourself with. You know that just like, last week or so, you broke your personal masturbation ban, but you at least still want to try to like, not be gross and finger yourself thinking about Oneechan. After all, you know she’s not into you, for sure, no doubt, and she wouldn’t want you doing this. You’re pretty sure. It’d be gross to touch yourself to Oneechan if she doesn’t want it. Nope. That’s gross.

...Still, you’re way too bored, and it’s way too dark. There’s nothing to do and you can’t sleep. ...Yeah, fuck it, you’re going to masturbate. You’re sure if you read like, the right hentai mangas and doujins, you can take your mind off Oneechan. Something that… doesn’t involve incest shouldn’t be hard to find. Yeah. It’s a taboo fetish anyways. (Then again, there’s tons of taboo fetish porn out there…)

You start going through various R-18 stuff you can touch yourself to on your phone. It’s… better to look at straight stuff for now. Yuri stuff is going to make you think of your sister, and that wouldn’t be good. And definitely exclude ‘incest’ or ‘sister’ or anything like that from the search. You’re sure you can find good stuff. Touhou? ...That works. Exclude ‘Koishi’, ‘Satori’, exclude… uhh, who else. Oh, right, of course, exclude ‘Remilia’, ‘Flandre’, exclude… uhh, Reisen and Tewi aren’t related, are they? You don’t think so. That’s… it, right? Yeah, that should be fine. Time to search for good material.

Huh, this one’s not bad. The guy actually has some character, and it doesn’t just jump right into the sex. It’s still a shame he doesn’t have a face, but, oh well, that’s more or less the norm anyways. You put your left hand between your legs and began touching yourself through your pajamas. You’re not that wet yet, but… eh, you’ll get there. It’s whatever. You have all night to do this anyways.

Tentacles? Nice. ...You could have read the tags before reading this doujin to find out there would be tentacles, but whatever. ...Now that you think about it though, Oneechan had a lot of tentacle doujins saved up on her computer. Like, if siscon is her biggest kink, and chikan comes next, you’d say tentacles definitely would be the third. She has just, so many of those! Doujins, you mean. Not Oneechan. ...Fuck. Koakuma is using those tentacles on him too, and… 

Dammit, you swore you weren’t going to start thinking about Oneechan, but now… Koakuma has red hair too, and a dick in this doujin, and… fuck. The image of Oneechan toying with you using tentacles before taking your ass is… really hot to be honest, fuck. You wanted to finger yourself to something else to stop thinking about your big sister, but now… ugh, dammit.

You feel way too aroused to stop now too. Your left hand has found itself under your panties, and seems to be moving on its own as you plunge your finger in over and over again. You feel so hot all over, and every time your finger pushes in, you could feel a wave of pleasure crashing over your body. It just feels too good to stop now, to stop thinking about Oneechan taking your ass with her cock, restraining you with tentacles, thrusting her fingers in your pussy as she stretches your ass out…

...Wait, what was that sound? You quickly freeze up and lock your phone. Shit, your door is slightly opened… did you forget to close your door? Oh shit, did mom or dad, or the maid…? No no, it can’t be any of them. If it is, they would have already barged in to yell at you. Maybe not so much the maid, but they would have definitely scolded you for doing something so dirty this late at night. But then, who’s there…?

Fuck, you really wish you could continue touching yourself, you were feeling so good, but now you’re just too nervous. What if someone broke in? Oh god, if someone broke in and saw something like this, they’d probably… no no no, don’t think about that, that’s bad. You don’t want to panic either. You try calming yourself a bit, and give your eyes a moment to adjust. It’s so dark, but once your eyes have adjusted, there’s just enough light for you to finally make out…

...Oneechan-!? Oh shit, Oneechan’s the one who’s been watching you through the crack of your door-!? The red hair curls, the pajamas… yeah, that’s… that’s definitely Oneechan. She’s blushing, and slightly hunched over, and… oh geez, is she seriously doing what you think she is-? She’s… yeah, she’s… when you calm your breathing, you can hear Oneechan’s stifled panting. And not to mention, her quick, jerky movements, and her flushed cheeks, slightly opened mouth… Is Oneechan seriously jerking herself off watching you masturbate-!?

But what is she even doing here, this late? Wouldn’t she be in her own room, masturbating to her porn games or whatever? She usually come says goodnight earlier too, and… ah. That’s it. You remembered from earlier today that your big sister said she’s going to be staying up late studying. She must have just finished, and was coming to say goodnight to you, when she realized you’re…

...Well, who are you to deny her a good show? If Oneechan is such a voyeur, she’d masturbate to her own little sister fingering herself, you might as well entertain her a bit ~ You unlocked your phone and resume touching yourself. It’s better to pretend like you don’t know she’s there, or else Oneechan might stop and feel embarrassed, because apparently she’s so oblivious she hasn’t even realized that you can easily see her from here. Or she just doesn’t care. Either one sits well with you ~

Though, this time, you decide you gotta give Maki-neechan a better view than this. Putting your phone down for a moment, you quickly pulled down your pajama pants, along with your soaked panties, and continue this way. You normally don’t like making a mess in your bed, but if it’s for Oneechan’s sake, then it’s all okay. After all, if she feels good, then you feel good too ~

You feel tempted to simply go as quickly as possible to cum, since you were close to it before the little ‘intermission’, but now that Oneechan’s watching, why not drag this out a bit more? Plunging two fingers into your pussy, you start slowly once again, curling your fingers in deeply before pulling them out, and then pushing them back in again, making sure to make the sloppiest noises you can. Maybe you’ll even… add a little icing to the cake, and start moaning softly, “...N-nnhh… Oneechaan… hhhnn…”

It’s a little hard to see her face now that the phone’s bright screen is in your face again, but you could make out a visible little jolt from your big sister the moment you started moaning out for her. She seems a little apprehensive at first, wondering if she’s been caught, so you decide to help her calm down a little, by continuing to finger yourself, speeding up a bit now, and softly crying out, just loud enough for her to hear, “Mmphh… faster, Oneechan… h-hahhn, I want you… I want you so much… mmn, m-more…” 

Hmhm, perfect, Oneechan seems to have relaxed a bit, thinking you’re just masturbating to her, and not at her. This must be the first time she’s done something like this, since if she’s a regular, which you hope she will be, she’d know that you’re actually pretty quiet while getting off. You wouldn’t want your strict parents to find out after all, you gotta stay sneaky sneaky. At least it’s good to know that you still know how to moan convincingly enough to get a rise out of your big sister ~

Gosh, if only your big sister could see the things you’re imagining right now. You know she’s super into siscon, and super into tentacles, gosh, imagine how turned on she would be thinking about restraining you with tentacles and taking you while you’re completely helpless, while you’re unable to resist… Maybe she’ll even go for multiple penetration, stuffing a big, fat tentacle in your mouth to keep you quiet, filling your ass up with a bunch of tentacles while she creampies your pussy… 

Or maybe, now that you know your big sister is a massive voyeur, she’d even be fine with just sitting back and watching, as you’re overtaken by a massive swarm of tentacles, each and every one groping at you, touching you, eagerly wanting to take one of your holes. Oneechan would love that, wouldn’t she? Just sitting back and watching, stroking her throbbing erection, as you’re reduced to a quivering mess, cumming even without trying, getting bukkaked by the countless tentacles, soaked in semen…

Oh gosh, you’re so close. You’ve been getting yourself so riled up and so lost in your fantasies that you didn’t realize you’ve hit your climax until you feel your entire body tensing up and your vision going foggy with bliss, as your hips buck and your cum splatter out. For a moment, you can’t feel anything but warm, ecstatic bliss, as your body slowly relaxes. Even though you’re not under your blankets, and your lower body is completely exposed, you just feel so cozy, so… oh geez nevermind there’s the chill, oh gosh now your legs are really cold.

You would feel tempted to go for round two, and maybe round three and four after that, if it isn’t for the fact that you feel completely exhausted. You never had such an intense climax before, and it’s taken so much out of you. Not only fantasizing about Oneechan like this, but also having her watch and masturbate…

Wait, is Oneechan still there? ...Yep, she is. She’s completely focused on something you can’t see from this angle. What is she doing? ...Oh, she’s wiping up, with her handkerchief. Hehehe, it’s good to know Oneechan felt so good too. Looks like she really is into you, after all, huh? You were so silly to have thought otherwise, and to think that this would be something bad. If the both of you feel this good doing something like this, there’s nothing wrong with it, right? Yeah.

Gosh, Oneechan is so cute. She’s finished cleaning up and has pulled her pants back up, and is trying to sneakily close your door and leave, as if you don’t already know she’s there. Is she seriously that oblivious? Eh, whatever, it’s for the best. It makes exciting trysts like this all the more fun, after all ~

You really gotta sleep now though. You’re so exhausted, you could barely bring yourself to put your panties and pajamas back on, and pull your blankets over you. It’s probably like 1 or 2 in the morning by now, and you’re probably going to be exhausted tomorrow morning. Tomorrow? No, today. Ah, whatever. Can’t wait to see Oneechan in the morning ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chap 2:  
> Finally it's done. Tfw couldn't work on this for a while due to classes and homework and everything.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Maki come to terms with the lewd things you've done together.

What. Were you thinking!?

That was such a dumb idea, holy crap, what in the world made you think it was a good idea to finger yourself while Oneechan watches!? Oh god, that was such a mistake, things are going to be soooo awkward with her now.

Just. How do you look at her in the eyes after a night like that? Even Oneechan’s blushing and avoiding eye contact now, she probably figured out you knew she was there. God, you mean, how could she not? You were being so obvious. Gahh, this is such a mess, breakfast together is going to be sooo awkward.

Geez, even the maid noticed how awkwardly quiet you and Oneechan are this morning. Times like this you wish it was normal that your big sister and you just has breakfast quietly and avoiding eye contact and blushing for no reason. Because wow having the maid mention it is just… so awkward you wanna die.

“Is everything okay? You two are acting a bit weird this morning.” Maid-san, please don’t mention it, please don’t mention it. Gahhh.

“I… uhh, I didn’t sleep well…” Oneechan hesitantly mumbles. Good thing she’s speaking up first because you have no idea what you were supposed to say.

“Hmm? Why is that?” The maid seems genuinely concerned, which just makes this so much more awkward. She probably thinks you’re sick or something, when in reality you just spent the night jacking it with Oneechan. Turning to you, she asks, “Did you not sleep well either?”

“Y-yeah. The uhh… room, was… kind of stuffy…” You stammer. You really are the queen of crappy fake unbelievable responses. There’s no way she’s going to believe that.

“I… see…” Yeah, see? Maid-san is skeptical, you’re so fucked. You’re so fucked, she’s going to find out. And then you’re gonna take her dick to keep her quiet about it or something. ...Dammit, why can’t you stop thinking about porn scenarios, gahh. “Well, I’ll be sure to air out your room a bit better tonight then. Would you two like me to leave the air conditioning on before you go to bed tonight?”

“Yeah, that’s fine. Thank you, Maid-san.” Maki quickly responds. It seems like she wants this to be over just as badly as you want it to be. Because wow this is. This sucks.

“Oh right, I have to go to uhh… oh right yeah, I have to go to Kotori-san’s place today.” Oneechan, you can see her taking out her phone and texting someone as she’s saying that, she’s not exactly fooling anybody… “We have to work on making the outfits for the next live.”

“Ah, alright. When will you be home?” The maid asks, she’s probably excited she doesn’t have to cook as much today.

“Probably tonight. After that we have to… uh, go to Honoka-san’s place to work on some lyric stuff. Yeah.” Oneechan, you’re obviously texting at them right now asking if you can go over… guh, she probably just wants some time away from you, doesn’t she. Great, look at how badly you fucked up, now Oneechan wants away from you. Great.

“Hm, alright.” Turning to you, the maid asks, “Are you going anywhere today?”

You. Didn’t have anything in mind, but… oh wait yes you do, silly. There’s always Yukiho’s place. Yeah, Sunday afternoons, that’s when you and your friends hang out together and do homework and study and whatever.

“Yeah, I’m uh, I’m going to Yukiho’s today. Homework and studying and stuff, yeah…” Why do you have to sound so awkward saying the most mundane things when you’re flustered, gahh. Now the maid’s going to think you’re going to have sex or something. Okay stop thinking about sex, oh my goodness. Yukiho and Arisa don’t like you like that, geez. “Yeah, we’re just going to be doing homework and studying. We’ll probably be done by tonight.”

“Hm, alright.” You’re pretty sure the maid’s internally celebrating right now, not having to deal with the kids the entire day. “Will you two be home before dinnertime?”

“Nah, probably not.” ...Oops, you said that completely in sync with Oneechan. Now you both are blushing. Geez…

“Okay, thank you for letting me know.” The maid is giggling a bit. She’s probably amused by how awkwardly we’re acting this morning. Geez…

“Thank you for the meal. I’ll have to get going now.” Oneechan finished her breakfast really quick today. She’s already up and putting on her jacket. She probably just wants to get away from you as quickly as possible… “See you later.”

“Have a good day.” The maid bows, and starts cleaning up her stuff.

You should probably finish up soon too. The sooner you get to Yukiho’s place, the better. At least hanging out with friends will take your mind off of this… incest and porn crap. Yeah. You quickly finish up your breakfast, thank the maid for the meal, go pack up your stuff, and head out. This is going to be fine. You won’t be bothered by any lewd thoughts. You’re pretty sure.

\---

...If only it is that easy. You’re supposed to be studying with Yukiho and Arisa and having fun chatting and stuff but, you just… why can’t you stop thinking about last night!? Yeah, it was extraordinary that you and your big sister ended up in such a lewd porn scenario, yeah it felt amazing, yeah it was really nice that you and Oneechan could share a moment like that, after all this time… but still, that’s just. Not right! You’re not supposed to be doing that kinda thing with your sister!

Geez, do you feel like crap. Aargh, if only it’s so easy to just, forget about it, and pretend like it never happened. Maybe then, Oneechan wouldn’t be avoiding you like she is right now… Gahh, she probably hates you right now. She’s probably really angry at you for having led her on like that. You don’t blame her, you’re just being weird, she just wanted to say goodnight to you, and you just had to masturbate, and just… aargh what a mess, this sucks. This really sucks. And now Oneechan hates you. Great.

“Hello? Helloooo? Are you okay?” Arisa, nooo, stop being so observant and pointing out whenever you have thoughts you need to keep to yourself. “Is something bothering you? You’re looking kind of… bothered…”

“Yeah, you’re a lot more distracted today. Is something going on?” Yukiho, nooo, stop being so caring, it’s just something really dumb that should be kept a secret. Gahh, how do you even get out of this situation?

“Oh uhh, I was just… thinking about incest…” Fuck!! Why did you say that!! You’re just making the situation worse now!

“Wh-what? Why incest?” Yukiho is right to be blushing and also extremely taken aback by this. Just gahh, what were you thinking-? This is so bad… they’re going to find out and they’re going to hate you and they’re going to think you’re a sick freak.

“Y-you know! Like uhh, like that… um, you know, that…” Dammit, you’re at a loss for words. It’s over. It’s all over. Your social life is officially dead. You’re officially dead. There is no best case scenario here. It’s over. “...Genji Monogatari, uhh, yeah, that Genji Monogatari we had to… uhh, that we had to read a while ago for class. Like, isn’t that such a weird story? With Genji going after his mom and everything. Like isn’t that really weird?”

“...Pfft, why are you thinking about that now of all times?” Yukiho snickers. Great, she probably didn’t buy that, you’re so done. It’s over. She probably thinks you’re some kind of freak now.

“Hmm, now that you mention it, it IS pretty weird…” Well at least Arisa actually looks like she’s buying it, going deep into thought about that book we had to read for class. “Is that a normal Japanese thing? Like, with your mom and everything, and dating a girl so much younger just because she resembles your mom, and-”

“Wh-what!? Of course it’s not normal! Arisa-chan!” You exclaim, your face completely red. Geez, Arisa! You can’t just go around saying things like that! “It’s… it’s c-classical literature! From like, a lot of years ago!”

“Y-yeah, Arisa-chan! It’s literature from the Heian Era, it’s not…” Yukiho’s blushing really hard too, you mean, how could she not? Geez, Arisa really put you in an awkward situation… but well, at least now Yukiho’s sufficiently distracted from you thinking about incest. “No, Arisa-chan, it’s not a Japanese thing. I mean, I… I guess it is? But like, not anymore, that was a long time ago, and things aren’t like that anymore. ...I-I mean, I… I don’t even know if that was a normal thing back then, or if Murasaki Shikibu’s just… weird… I… Arisa-chan! Don’t say weird things like that!”

“Oh, err, sorry…” Aw, no, dammit, now Arisa looks genuinely sad for having said something so weird, and now Yukiho’s looking really guilty.

“A-Arisa, it’s… uhh, it’s okay, you didn’t know…” Now you feel really bad. Great, nice going, you, causing a situation that ends up making Arisa feel bad.

“Yeah, it’s… Arisa-chan, it’s… er, not your fault…” Yukiho nervously pats Arisa’s shoulder, trying to comfort her. “I mean, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to raise my voice like that.”

“It’s… it’s okay.” Arisa looks up and gives Yukiho a ‘daijoubu’ smile. “I should really probably think before I speak more anyways, I keep saying weird things…”

You mean, it… would be kinda nice if she does start thinking before she speaks…

“No no, it’s okay Arisa-chan, really.” Yukiho, you don’t… have to tell her it’s okay to say weird things… gahh, then again, you feel really bad for having caused this, so you just let Yukiho speak. “I just… I mean, I shouldn’t blame you for being curious, since you’re not… used to Japanese things anyways, I shouldn’t be getting mad at you for being curious. Like, I’m okay with you asking questions, since it’s a chance for me to tell you more about Japanese things, but I guess that was just… one of the weirder examples, that it caught me off guard…”

“Mm, I see…” Arisa still seems a bit down, but hearing Yukiho’s reassurance seems to be lifting her spirits back up. “...So it’s okay for me to ask weird questions?”

Arisa, oh Arisa…

“E-err, I mean, I guess…” Yukiho blushes. Geez Arisa, why do you gotta be so weird. Thinks you, the one who’s into her sister.

You giggle a bit. “Just keep it to a certain level of weirdness, okay Arisa-chan? Nothing about… err, I dunno, nothing TOO weird.”

“Nothing too weird… okay, I can work with that.” Arisa gives a bright smile. Yay, she’s feeling better now.

“Yeah, just don’t ask anything about like… sex or whatever…” Yukiho, why do you gotta go down that path. Now all of us are blushing. “Like, it’s not something I would… know about…”

...Great, now you’re just imagining Yukiho taking someone’s dick or something. That’s not a mental image you need right now. Not one Arisa needs too, wow, you’ve never seen her so flustered before.

“...Don’t say weird things like that, Yukiho-chan!” Arisa says, at first in earnest, but then quickly goes into giggling. You can’t help but laugh too.

“H-hey! Don’t say it like that!” Oh Yukiho ~

Ahh, you really are glad that resolved well. You were pretty certain you were going to die when you first mentioned incest, but it seems like in the end, everything’s worked out well. Well, you are very glad that Yukiho and Arisa were able to resolve that little thing, but also you’re really glad that neither of them are wondering why you were thinking about incest now. Which is good.

...Geez though, Arisa, Yukiho, you two really are gay. Why can’t they just date already? They get along so intimately well, and they’re always so just… so gay together, you know? They really need to confess already! ...Granted, you’re fine with not being a third wheel, but still! Ahh, whatever, time to get back into studying.

\---

“Aaaah, time for another break ~” Arisa yawns and stretches.

“Yeah, I’m exhausted…” You flop down on the floor and stretch yourself out. That was a whole lot of studying, but you feel like you understand this convoluted precalculus bullshit better now. You sit up momentarily just to grab another dango to eat before flopping back down on the floor.

“Phew, we did good though. I’m proud of you two.” Yukiho smiles, and goes for a daifuku. It’s so good to hear Yukiho’s praise, it always makes you feel so accomplished. “I’m sure we’ll all do very well on the quiz tomorrow.”

You quickly shoot back up. “Wh-what!? We have a quiz tomorrow!?” You are so fucked. You were not informed of this.

Arisa laughs, and reaches over to poke your leg. “What do you think we’ve been studying for, silly? We have a math quiz tomorrow!”

“Oh I am so fucked…” You groan, this sucks. You hate it when this happens.

“Oh come on, don’t be dramatic. We just spent the whole afternoon studying for it.” Yukiho chuckles, she seems really amused by your reaction. “You’re going to be fine, okay?”

“Blehhh…” You groan and flop about. Well, at least Yukiho and Arisa are getting a giggle out of your reaction. But maaaan, this suuuuucks.

Suddenly, you hear familiar voices in the hallway, and you freeze up. Honoka’s voice, fine, she lives here, Kotori’s voice, alright, she frequents here… but Maki’s-!? Oh fuck, you completely forgot she said she was going to be coming to here to do idol things… oh no, you’re so fucked. You’re so done. You were trying to spend some time away from her, since you’re certain she wants some time away from you too, and you fucked it up, great. This is bad.

Your friends seems to have noticed too, and Yukiho comments, “Oh, I didn’t know Maki-san’s coming over today.”

“Y-yeah, I didn’t either…” You stammer. Geez, dammit, whyyy. You’re so flustered, Arisa’s going to point it out, and another uncomfortable situation will happen.

“Mm? Are you okay?” Arisa noooo, please just leave you to your own incestuous guilt. “You look kind of bothered by something…”

“No, no, I’m fine. There’s nothing wrong.” You quickly shake your head, but you know that they’re not gonna buy that. No one has ever escaped Arisa’s keen and unforgiving eyes before! “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Come ooon, it’s so obvious…” Arisa poke poke your leg, “Something’s bothering you, isn’t it? You know you can always trust us to listen to you when you need it…”

Arisa noooo, not noow, this is the worst time… Well, at least Yukiho can tell from your expression that you don’t actually want to talk about this right now, and doesn’t pry about it, unlike a certain someone. Instead, she is merciful enough to instead change the topic, “Hey guys, who’s up for more snacks?”

“I am, I am ~” Bless Arisa for being so easily distracted. You decide to raise your hand as well. Anything to get away from that awkward situation. More snacks is nice too.

Yukiho picks up the empty plate and heads out the room, hopefully more snacks will take Arisa’s mind off-...

Oh. Oneechan’s right outside the door. And she’s staring right at you. ...Oh.

You instantly feel your face heat up, as you stare blankly at your blushing big sister. She seems to be at a loss for words too… aargh, this is the worst!

“Hey, Maki-san-”

Before Yukiho could even finish greeting Oneechan, she’s already bolting off down the hall and slamming the bathroom door closed behind her. Great, now nothing’s going to get Yukiho and Arisa off your back about you and your big sis…

“Ehh? That was strange…” Arisa, please don’t talk about it, please just be like Yukiho and shrug it off, you don’t need this to be even more awkward than it already is… Even if she’s looking at you with a questioning look on her face, you’re just going to… flop back down and stare up at the ceiling, and ignore her. Just why did things have to happen like thiiiis…? This sucks so much.

Well, it’s just you and Arisa now, lazing about in the awkward silence as Yukiho heads down to get more snacks. Man, you were really hoping that spending a day away from home with your friends would give you a break from having to see your sister and… remember all the things you did last night… but instead, it’s just made things even more awkward.

Just, honestly, this is so frustrating…! You just want to stop being a weird incestuous sister for one second, but now your mind’s going back to all the things you’ve seen your sister do, and the things she’s seen you do. Just because you and Oneechan made eye contact too! Man, this is seriously the worst…

At least you know you’re not alone in your… awkward flusteredness. It used to be that you’re the only one who gets flustered and blushy like that, but now even Oneechan’s being flustered and blushy about you, running off into the bathroom like that. It seems like she really does actually like you like that, huh…? But whyyy? You don’t get it. Sure, she’s a siscon and all, but it’s not like you’re actually that good of a little sister, all you do is leech off of her time and energy and be a general nuisance…

Unless that really is what Oneechan likes about you-? You do remember Yukiho and Arisa mentioning that Oneechan talks about how much she likes tutoring you all the time with her friends… but what if you stop being a deadweight and actually like, become smart and stuff? Would she suddenly stop liking you then? For all you know, that could actually be how it is, that could be your big charming point, just your general uselessness. ...Or maybe Oneechan will still like you because she finds you hot or something. You mean, she was watching you last night and touching herself and all…

In fact, what if that’s what she’s doing right now in the bathroom-? It’s been a bit, and you still haven’t heard her heading back down the hall to Honoka’s room… oh gosh, Oneechan wouldn’t really do that while she’s here, would she-? Right here in Yukiho’s home, stroking herself because she can’t stop thinking about what you were doing last night, touching yourself and moaning out for her…

“Yukiho-chan, you’re back!~ It was getting lonely without you!” Arisa pipes up suddenly, jolting you from your lewd little fantasies about Oneechan, as Yukiho comes back in… empty handed. Aw.

“Sorry guys, mom says no more snacks.” Yukiho gives an apologetic smile and sits back down with you and Arisa. “She says dinner’s soon, and she doesn’t want us to eat too much snacks before dinnertime.”

“Aww, that sucks.” You mumble, sitting back up, trying to make yourself look as not suspicious as you can. Despite your face still being completely red. Geez, you really wish you could like, manually control your face not to blush or something, the same way you can control when you smile and when you don’t. Most of the time.

“Yay, dinner ~ What are we having?” Arisa’s as energetic as ever, it’s nice. Maybe her refreshingness can help wash the lewdness out of your mind.

“Oh, we’re having curry.” Yukiho, you gotta give a less nonchalant explanation than that. Look at how much Arisa’s eyes are sparkling upon hearing that. “...Yeah, Japanese curry.”

“That sounds delicious! Oh I can’t wait!” Gosh, Arisa really is chipper and excitable, she’s like a cute little puppy, it’s hard not to smile and think pure thoughts watching her be this excited about something as simple as having curry for dinner. “I always get so excited whenever Eli-nee pick up those microwave curry things at the groceries!”

“Microwave curry, huh? I think you’re really going to like my mom’s curry then.” Yukiho not pulling any punches here and being humble, eh? Not that she has to, her mom really does make the best curry. Sorry, maid-san! “My mom always prepares curry from scratch.”

“Whoa, that sounds amazing-!” Arisa’s reaction is making you giggle, but you can’t help it! She’s seriously so cute.

Just then though, something suddenly occurred to you. You awkwardly ask, “W-wait, are uh… are Kotori-san and Ane having dinner with us too?”

“Huh? Of course. How come?” Yukiho seems kinda puzzled at you being awkward. If only you knew how to stop being awkward!

“Oh, I was just wondering, is all…” Uh huh, you just are, yep, that’s all it is. You try real hard to ignore the look of concern on both Yukiho’s and Arisa’s faces.

“Is something wrong-? You’ve been acting all weird ever since Maki-neechan came in, you know!” Arisa, please shut up, and stop making you blush! This is so bad. You’re getting so self conscious. “Did you and Maki-neechan have a fight or something-? You two have been avoiding each other and stuff, and now you’re asking about-”

“Arisa-chan.” Yukiho says quietly but sharply, shooting a glance at Arisa, telling her to shut up.

“B-but-... mm, okay.” Sorry Arisa, you just… you really can’t talk about this. “Just… if something’s going on, you know we’re here for you, okay?”

“Y-yeah… um, thanks.” You say awkwardly, avoiding both Arisa’s painfully worried expression and Yukiho’s knowing frown. “Really, I appreciate it…”

For a moment, there’s just… really uncomfortable awkward silence. Thankfully, it doesn’t last too long, before Yukiho’s mom suddenly calls out, her voice reverberating throughout the house, “It’s dinnertime!”

Yukiho quickly replies with an equally intimidatingly loud, “We’re coming!”, before turning to give you and Arisa a smile, and a, “Come on now, let’s go eat.”

“Yay, curry time ~” Oh Arisa, never change.

Well, it’s time to… enjoy Yukiho’s mom’s curry and avoid Oneechan.

\---

You were dreading having to have dinner with Oneechan so much that you were pleasantly surprised to find that it actually… wasn’t too bad. There were far more people than there were chairs at the table, so you and Yukiho and Arisa end up having dinner in the living room, at the kotatsu, away from her parents, Honoka, Kotori, and… Oneechan. Thankfully. You and Oneechan probably would have taken turns excusing yourselves to the bathroom to avoid each other if you had to sit at the same table.

And besides, having curry with Yukiho and Arisa is really fun! Inviting your friends over to your place is nice too, and they’ve always had fun when you did invite them, but the mansion just doesn’t have the same homey as Yukiho’s place. Like, Yukiho’s place is so… small, compared to the mansion, and her really nice parents are always around, like, it’s always lively and fun around here. Whereas back home, it’s just… quiet, all the time, even when your parents are home.

You guess, in a way, you kinda wish you could… live here. Yukiho is really nice too, and you do like her a lot. You wouldn’t mind living with her. Well, wouldn’t mind, you’d actually love to live with her here, like this. Maybe then you’d actually feel like you actually have a family beyond just Oneechan…

“Helloooo? Are you theeeere?” Oh shit, Arisa stop waving your hand in your face. You kinda brush her hand out of your face and pout at her. Rude! “Hehe, there you are!”

“You okay? You were kinda staring at me a lot.” Yukiho giggles. What’s with that sly look on her face? Geez… “You’re blushing a lot too, you know that?”

“H-huh? I was not!” Oh no, your face is heating up even more now, dammit Yukiho! Were you really staring? That’s so embarrassing! Now they’re going to think you’re into Yukiho! ...Well, you kind of are, but still! “I was just spacing out!”

“Yeah, spacing out staring at my face. Am I really that pretty?” Yukiho, stoooop! Wow gosh, you’re so embarrassed now. You mean, she IS really beautiful, but come oooon…!

“You are pretty though! Yukiho-chan is super pretty!” Good thing there’s Arisa here to be gay for you so you can remove the spotlight from yourself. “You’re gonna make me jealous, but I don’t blame you for liking Yukiho-chan too!”

Arisa noooo, oh gosh, you can’t handle this kind of embarrassment. “Stop teasing meeee, i-it’s not like… it’s not like that!”

“Hmhm, I’m sure it’s not.” Yukiho really can be a tease when she’s trying, geez…

“I-I’m going to the bathroom!” You quickly get up from your kotatsu and hurry out the room, ignoring Arisa’s and Yukiho’s giggling. Geez! Why do they have to be so gay.

As much as you’re blushing on your way to the bathroom though, admittedly, you do kind of… like Yukiho. She’s super pretty, and she’s so smart and mature too, like she’s always the one saving you and Arisa’s dumb asses before every test, and even beyond just that, she’s such a caring person. And not to mention, she’s kinda hot too, you do kinda catch yourself checking her out sometimes… In a lot of ways, she’s a lot like Oneechan, huh?

Oh dammit, stop thinking about Oneechan like that! You just wanna have a healthy life and healthy relationships, no incest, just… liking other girls your age, who are not related to you, and having a normal sisterly relationship with your sister. Just… geez, why can’t you just live a normal life, with a normal family, and normal relationships? This is so frustrating…

Speaking of Oneechan… shit. She’s. Oh. She is on her way to the bathroom too, and you just made eye contact. Oh geez, your face is heating up again. Oh no. This is so awkward. She’s frozen in place and blushing too. Now you’re just. Staring at each other and blushing. Alone in this hallway.

You quickly bolt back to the living room as soon as you have control of your facilities. Aaargh, whyyy! You were just thinking about how you want a normal relationship with your sister, and you just! Did that! You blushed and froze up when you saw Oneechan, and ran away! What are you thinking! You’re such a mess…

“Hm? What’s wrong? Was there something in the bathroom?” Yukiho… please ignore your awkward running and panting…

“No, no, there was… err, it was…” You were going to say ‘occupied’, but then you remember Oneechan… bolted away as well when you ran, presumably back to the table… geez, you and your sister really are a bunch of gay messes. “Oh, I didn’t have to… I didn’t have to use it after all! Ahaha…”

“Ehhh? But-” Arisa’s just about to point out the obvious when Yukiho gives her a stern look and a headshake to shut her up. Thank you, Yukiho. You’re always so understanding.

You plop back down and sigh. Man, this sucks… Whatever, you’re back with Yukiho and Arisa now, you might as well try to do your best to calm down, and just… not think about Oneechan.

“Aww, okayy. I’ma go to the bathroom then ~” Arisa says, getting up and skipping her way out of the living room. Byebye Arisa, see you later.

It’s just you and Yukiho now. ...Hm. Not that you really have anything to talk about, so you’re just gonna flop for a bit. You… guess you kind of need some downtime right about now anyways, what a day it’s been…

“...Hey, can I ask you about something?”

“Huh? Sure, what is it?” You find Yukiho’s unusually soft and serious voice to be a bit anxiety-inducing, but you remain calm. You don’t know what she has in mind, but it can’t be that bad, right?

“What happened between you and your sister?” Oh no. You immediately feel cold sweat start rolling down the back of your neck. You’re so fucked. You fucked up. She knows what’s going on and you’re going to be ruined. You’re going to lose both her and Arisa as friends because you’re such an incestuous weirdo. You’re so fucked up. “I noticed that both you and Maki-san seem to be acting a little weird around each other, and I just can’t help but feel like something’s happened.”

“A-ahh, w-well, ahaha, I… um, there’s… there’s really nothing… yeah…” Aargh why do you have to be the absolute worst at hiding things! This really sucks! There’s absolutely no way you can tell her what happened!

“Listen, I know there’s something, and it’s really bothering you.” Yukiho, please don’t frown like that it’s making you feel bad. “You can trust me, really. I just… don’t want to feel so helpless seeing a friend troubled so much by something, and not knowing what I can do to help. So please, let me know what’s going on, so I can help you.”

“N-no, I… I really can’t tell you.” You sigh, avoiding eye contact the best you can, even as Yukiho scoots closer to you with sympathetic eyes, “It’s not… it’s not something I can just… talk about… “

“I promise, no matter what it is, I’m not going to judge you. We’re friends, remember? I’ll always have your back.” Yukiho… why are you so nice… When she notices your hesitation, she quickly adds, “E-even if your secret is like, you murdered someone, I’m still giong to have your back, you know. You’re one of my closest friends, and I wouldn’t ever give you up.”

“Yukiho…” Just, why do you have such good friends? What did you do to deserve them? You honestly feel so moved to your heart that you almost started bawling your eyes out then and there, but you hold back. Maybe… maybe it is okay to explain what’s going on. Just… not the lewd parts. She doesn’t need to know about that. “...I… I suppose I can tell you…”

Yukiho nods, and you take a deep breath. Man, you’re so fucking anxious, your hands are kinda shaking, almost, even when you press them against your lap. Well, here goes…

“I… um, I have… I have a crush on… on my sister…” You stammer, your voice small and meek. Your heart is beating so fast as you speak, you feel like it can just burst out of your chest at any moment, but you elabourate, “...And… uhh, and she… and she found out about it... “

You can barely bring yourself to say anymore, with how shaky and nervous and anxious you are. Your eyes quickly dart between Yukiho’s and your lap, wanting to see how she’d react to it, but also not wanting to maintain eye contact out of anxiety and… shame. You mean, you just admitted to being an incestuous weirdo…!

Yukiho doesn’t say anything for a moment, but you can’t seem to find a trace of contempt on her face either. Just… She’s just ruminating about it, and you wish you can understand her expression. At least she’s not… upset…?

Finally, she speaks, “...Thank you for trusting me, and opening up to me about this. How long has this been going on?”

At least she hasn’t like… screamed out of disgust of you yet, and actually tries to calm you down a bit. But still, your face is burning up, and you feel like your throat is so much more parched than it was just a minute ago. “I… u-um, I guess… I guess a while now… but she only… she only found out last night, so we’re still… mm, I guess we’re still kind of awkward right now, since I’ve been… I’ve been avoiding her all day…”

“...Hmm, I see…”

“Y-yeah, it’s just… it’s just awkward, seeing her again and… and knowing that she knows that I like her… like that…” You quickly add on, after Yukiho doesn’t say anything for like two seconds, just in case that wasn’t obvious enough. You don’t really want her to get wrong ideas. “I just… yeah… “

“And you feel bad about it?”

“I-I… yeah, kinda… I kinda do…” You don’t really wanna admit that you really do like your sister a lot, and that you don’t feel bad about liking her, but you don’t wanna just outright say that you’re an incestuous weirdo either, so you settle for the middle ground white lie. Since, it’s kinda true, you do feel bad about having been a creepy weirdo with Oneechan, but you don’t feel bad about liking her. “I don’t… I don’t even know if she… likes me back, or think I’m… or hate me for being gross… ”

“I… I can’t really speak for her, but it really is an awkward situation, huh?” You were almost hoping that Yukiho would be a little more reassuring than that, but this is fine too. You’re just glad she isn’t like, disgusted by you or anything like that. “But I’m sure she doesn’t hate you. Maki-san really does care for you, we all know how much she helps you every night with your homework, and how much she talks to her friends about you. Even… even if she doesn’t like you back like that, it’s clear that she still cares for you deeply as a sister, and I don’t think she’d just… turn away from you so quickly because of something like that.”

You’re… honestly a bit surprised at how maturely Yukiho is handling all this. She almost sounds like she’s a big sister herself, even though she’s… your age. It kinda makes you feel like a child, which sucks, but also she’s really cool, which is nice. Still though, you’re not really sure what to say to that, so you just ask, “... Still, what should I do…?”

“Hmm…” Yukiho ponders. You can’t imagine that she would… really know a solution to a weird problem like this, unless she’s had her own trysts with… Honoka too, and somehow resolved that… but you highly doubt that that actually happened. You mean, it’s not that uncommon to walk in on her doing weird things, if she really did have a thing with Honoka, you’re pretty certain you or Arisa would have walked in on them at some point already.

After a moment of her just hmming, she finally answers, “I feel like the best thing you can do right now is just be honest with her. About your feelings. I know this may be awkward to talk about with her, but nothing’s going to get better if you just keep avoiding her over and over again, and never talking about it.”

Oh geez, a confrontation? Ohhh boy. “... I… I suppose…” You’re very reluctant about this.

“You are going to be walking home with her later, right? You should use that chance to talk to her, now that the… topic is still fresh. Besides, she knows about it already, so why not come clean about it? Have an honest conversation with her, and hear what she has to say about it. It’ll… it won’t be pleasant to hear a rejection, but it’s just something that’s going to have to happen, isn’t it? It’ll be better get it over with sooner, so you and her can go back to the way things were, and no longer be troubled by this.”

...Aw. Yeah, Yukiho’s right… incest isn’t really an acceptable thing, so you really can’t just keep doing this with Oneechan. But still, this sucks… then again, Yukiho doesn’t know that Oneechan also… does lewd things thinking about you, so you honestly wonder if her advice is really going to do much. But still, what she says is true. You can’t just keep avoiding Oneechan forever. You’d feel too bad about it, and… well, you are still kind of interested in doing lewd things with her, so avoiding her would mean you probably won’t get to do it again…

“Y-yeah, you’re… you’re right…” You sigh, you don’t like it, but she’s right. “I’ll talk to her about it on our way home tonight.”

“That’s good.” Yukiho smiles a warm smile at you. She really is the best, honestly… “I hope it will go well.”

“Yeah, me too. ...Um, Yukiho-chan-?” You still feel a bit awkward about the whole thing, but you no longer feel as anxious as you did before. Like, your heart isn’t racing at a million beats per second anymore, and you can actually bring yourself to look at her in the eyes now. “...Thank you.”

“Hehe, we’re friends, remember? We gotta help each other out.” Yukiho smiles a big bright smile and gives your head a pat pat.

“Y-yeah…”

Just then, the door suddenly slams open, and in bounds Arisa, looking awfully excited for someone who’s just coming back from the bathroom. “I’m back ~ What did I miss? Did you finally confess to Yukiho-chan? Is that what’s happening?”

“A-Arisa-chan-! Th-that’s not-!” Arisa nooo! Great, now both you and Yukiho are blushing and embarrassed. Thanks a lot!

Ahh, whatever, now that Arisa’s back, conversation’s returned to normal friend things, and despite her perpetual need to embarrass you two by suggesting that you and Yukiho are dating when in fact, Yukiho should be dating Arisa instead, you feel a lot better about today. You still… feel uncertain about actually talking to Oneechan about this, but having Yukiho console you about this, and advise you about this, just makes you feel so much less insecure about it. And a lot less lonely about it too.

Just… this is nice. You really are lucky to have them as friends.

\---

The walk back home with Oneechan is… awkward, to the say the least. At first you even considered just taking off after Yukiho’s house went out of sight, so you can at least spare yourself having to have the conversation with Oneechan. ... Even after everything Yukiho told you about, yeah. You just… you just don’t feel ready to have that kind of conversation.

But, thankfully, you didn’t do anything stupid like that. Not like you’d be able to anyways, if you really did do that, you’d probably pass out from exhaustion after running for like ten steps. And besides, Oneechan’s like, actually not jittery anymore now. She looks a lot calmer than before, and… she’s probably waiting for that conversation too.

For like ten minutes, you and Oneechan just walk in awkward silence, kinda stealing glances at each other but like, never actually wanting to maintain eye contact for more than a second. Your cheeks are like, uncomfortably warm, even tho the night air’s kinda cool, but then again, so are Oneechan’s.

Aargh, this can’t go on, you gotta say something. Knowing Oneechan, she’s probably just as anxious as you are about this, you gotta step up and like, actually initiate the conversation, or else neither of you will have said anything before you get home. And then you’d miss your opportunity to talk about this issue. It’s gonna be so bad, but… here goes nothing.

“Oneechan-”  
“There’s som-”

...Great. Awkward. Fuck. You quickly turn away again, after mustering up all that courage too…! Ugh, you hate this so much. You wish you didn’t feel so wishy washy about this. You wish you could just jump off the bridge you just crossed with Oneechan and not have to deal with this again. You wish-

“W-we… we have to talk.” ...Ah, Oneechan… She steps in front of you and abruptly stops you, making you look up into her eyes, as… much as you are flustered about this. Great… err, thanks though, if she didn’t stop you like this, you’d probably would have just, completely tuned out. “...About… about last night, you know…”

“...Y-yeah…” You blush even more. You hate being forced to acknowledge that you got off for your Oneechan to get off to. “We do…”

“We… we do.” Oneechan says once more, sternly. ...And then just kinda. Stares at you, her cheeks growing redder. You can practically see her built up resolve melting away… Oneechan come ooooon…

Another moment of awkward silence pass by, except this time it’s worse, because neither you nor Oneechan are like, actually doing anything, other than staring at each other and blushing. Now you REALLY want to just take off…

“L-look, we… we really can’t do this forever, you know…” ...Aw, you were hoping Oneechan wouldn’t say that. But that’s just wishful thinking, like, if she actually says she wants to do it more, that’s… that’s something you’d only see in trashy yuri hentai anime, not in real life.

“I… I know…” You kinda mumble, just barely loud enough for her to hear. This sucks.

“I’m sure you know… I’m sure you know why.” Oneechan sighs, a rather guilty look on her face. “We’re sisters, so we can’t be together. Even if incest isn’t… isn’t wrong, our parents wouldn’t approve of us being together, you know…? Neither would our friends…”

It’s true… You hate to admit it, but it’s true. You don’t actually see anything wrong with incest as long as you don’t like, have any children with Oneechan, but like, nobody would approve of it, especially not your parents. You know your parents would much rather Oneechan get with some well educated man or whatever, they’d get so mad if they find out their daughters are doing… that.

Besides, you’ve already had that talk with Yukiho, and like, she knows. If she finds out that you end up not taking her advice, and instead keep going after Oneechan like that, she’d… oh man, she’d be so upset. She might even tell Arisa and like, stop talking to you. And you DEFINITELY do NOT want that. Your friends do matter to you more than anything.

“Just, we have to like… not do anymore… l-lewd things like that again. B-before it escalates any further.” Oneechan says apologetically, although you can’t tell if she’s apologizing for having to tell you to stop, or for having gotten off watching you. “Okay…?”

“...Fine…” You grumble hesitantly, knowing there’s no way you can say no. Not just because you’d feel bad for tempting Oneechan in good conscience, but also because even beyond just lewd things, you care a lot for her. “I’m… sorry, for having done that…”

“No, no I should be the one to apologize.” Oneechan says hurriedly, suddenly looking really guilty for having made you sad, “I mean, I was the one who… who w-watched… I should… I shouldn’t have even done that…”

“Oneechan…” Oh great, now you feel really bad, Oneechan please don’t feel baaaad. You quickly hug her, and whispers, “Oneechan, it’s okay. If it really does make you feel better, let’s just… stop thinking about it altogether, okay? It’ll be easier for us if we stop thinking lewdly about each other, and then we can… then we can move on from this.”

“Yeah… yeah, you’re right.” Oneechan sighs, and gently pats your back. Although she agrees, you… kinda feel like she sounds hesitant about it. ...You feel, you’re also hesitant about this. “Come on, let’s get back home okay? I want to have a bath before I go to bed tonight.”

You nod. You could also use a bath. You’ve had a long day out, and a bath would be the perfect thing to help take your mind off things.

That conversation… thankfully went well. You really hope that this really would be the last time you have to think about incestuous thoughts. You’re sure it would be. Definitely. ...Although you still can’t help but feel odd…

\---

Ahhh, finally, you’re left alone with your thoughts in a nice, hot bath. It’s a good thing Oneechan finished up bathing quickly enough, you were getting pretty bored just laying in bed and going through stuff on your phone. Now, you get to soak in the warm, steamy bath water, and just like, feel your body slowly relax and unwind. How nice…

Just, man, it’s been such a long day, huh? You still can’t believe you and Oneechan actually did… that last night, but at least now you know it won’t happen again. ...As much as you want it to. You mean, it really won’t! After all, as beautiful and amazing as Oneechan is, it’s not normal, and you’re better off getting with someone else. Like Yukiho! You do have kind of a crush on her, after all…

Yeah… it’s better this way. Maybe when you stop crushing on your own sister, you can start having a more normal life. Like, having normal grades, having a normal relationship with your sister, having a normal relationship with your parents, stuff like that. ...Haha, who’re you kidding, like it’s ever that easy.

Still, not being with Oneechan… oh man, it means you’d probably have to go through your bookmarks and get rid of a lot of incest yuri doujinshis. Aw, that sucks. There’s a lot of ones you really liked… You mean, you probably don’t have to, but it’d be hard not to think about Oneechan like that if every night you go to get off, you keep seeing stuff that reminds you of her.

Man. Maaaaaan. You let out a big sigh and slink a bit lower into the warm bath water. ...It’s starting to be not as warm. You should probably finish up soon, and get some sleep.

…Maybe you should go back on that masturbation ban you’ve put on yourself a few months ago, so you can stop thinking about Oneechan. ...Maaaan, that sucks though… just once more, tonight, and that’s it. Yeah. That’ll be fine.

You finally pull yourself out of the bath, your fingers pruny at this point, and goes to dry off with the towel. Just then, you notice a pile of clothes still in the corner of the bathroom. Huh…? Oh, that’s Oneechan’s. Usually the maid would have already picked that up after Oneechan finished her bath, but it’s really late right now, so the maid’s probably getting some well needed sleep. Oh well, the maid will get that tomorrow morning. You finish drying off, and blow dry your hair right after.

...Wait, if Oneechan’s clothes are still here, that means… You hesitantly draw closer to her pile of clothes, and start going through it. ...Yeah, her panties and bra are still here. White panties and white bra… No no no, you shouldn’t be doing this, you swore to yourself that you would stop lusting after Oneechan like that. Stop having thoughts like that, no that’s bad, no more thoughts about touching Oneechan’s unwashed undies.

You quickly get out of the bathroom and hurry back to your room. On your way, you stop just briefly to look at Oneechan’s door. ...Hm, her lights are off, and you’re not hearing any lewd noises, she’s probably in bed already… You resume hurrying back to your room.

Closing your room behind you, you throw yourself in bed, and sigh. Man, what a day… having a talk with Yukiho about your… problem, having a talk with Oneechan about getting off to each other, and now… no no, stop, stop thinking about her panties, you said you would stop doing that, and you should. You’re supposed to stop lusting after Oneechan, stooooop.

...But Oneechan smells so nice, you’ve always loved it when she hugs you, because then you get to take in just how enchantingly relaxing her scent is… Try as you might, your mind just keeps drifting back to thoughts of her panties, and wondering how she must smell down there… Gahh, this is bad, you’re becoming so aroused you’ve started rubbing yourself through your panties without even realizing it. No no, you can’t get off to Oneechan again, you said you’d stooop…

Aargh this isn’t working, you can’t stop thinking about Oneechan’s panties, about pushing your face against her bulge, about… gosh, is it really comfortable to wear panties with a dick? Well, it probably is, until Oneechan gets hard, and her dick start poking out the top of her panties… How often does Oneechan masturbate with her panties on? Maybe she does it a lot, maybe she actually takes it off when she gets off and cums into it…

This is bad, you’re getting way too horny. At this point you’re going to end up getting off thinking about Oneechan again, and even worse, you don’t even have her panties in your hand yet…

You scramble out of bed, and, as quietly as you can manage in the dead of night, sneak back into the bathroom. Making sure the door is closed behind you before you turn on the bathroom lights, you go through Oneechan’s clothes again. Ahh, there it is, her bra and panties… nnn you contemplate taking Oneechan’s bra as well, but you’re nervous that getting a bit too greedy might make it too obvious… yeah, just panties for now. Besides, your mind is stuck on Oneechan’s dick, bra is for next time when you wanna jack to her titty.

Taking Oneechan’s panties with you, you turn off the bathroom light again, and slink back out into the hallway. No stopping near Oneechan’s bedroom door again to check if she’s asleep, you just head straight back into your room, and quietly close the door behind you. Time to have some fun, yay ~

Crawling back into bed and pulling the blankets over you, you excitedly pull off your pants and stick your hand back between your legs. Pushing Oneechan’s dirty panties into your face, you breathe in deeply, and take in her lovely scent ~ Gosh, Oneechan really does smell nice down there too… obviously it also smells like sweat and other things you’d expect to pick up on panties that have been worn, but still, it overpoweringly smells like her, and just from it you can almost imagine what having her dick up against your face must be like…

Your fingers hasten as you fantasize more about Oneechan’s dick. The one time you’ve seen her stroke it, it looks so big, so hard, so enticing… you wonder if dicks really are as hard as you’ve read in hentai doujinshis? You wonder how Oneechan’s dick would taste? And how much of it you can take in one go…

Geez, you’re getting so wet rubbing yourself and thinking about sucking Oneechan’s dick. You reach under your panties and start fingering yourself, your mind still completely fixated on Maki’s penis. You just want to suck her off so bad, to make Oneechan feel good with your tongue, to throat her over and over again until she blows her load in your mouth…

...Or maybe you’d rather she blows it on your face instead, getting bukkaked is pretty hot too, having Oneechan pull out of your mouth just before she cums, and shooting spurts of cum all over your face, getting in your hair too…

Guhh you wanna be Oneechan’s cumdump so baaaad, you want Maki-neechan to take advantage of your submissiveness and plow your mouth as much as she’d like, filling your mouth with her hot sticky spunk and covering your face in it too, marking you as hers and hers alone. You want Maki-chan to fuck your mouth until she’s completely satisfied, even if you’re already on the verge of passing out…

You’re so clooose, you’ve been vigorously pumping two fingers in and out of your pussy, sniffing Oneechan’s panties, thinking about sucking off her cock… Geez, that’s so trashy, sucking off Maki-chan with one hand while touching yourself with the other, that’s such a lewd slutty thing to do…

Wanting to quickly push yourself to your climax, you speed up more and more, plunging your fingers in and out as rapidly as you can, rubbing your clit with your thumb. You just want to cum so badly, giving oral to Maki-neechan… you want to be a good girl for Maki-chan and make her feel good with your mouth, and take every drop of cum wherever she’d like it, and when you’ve finally fully satisfied her, she’d pet your hair and call you a good girl, and allow you to cum…

Curling up, your entire body tense as you gasp and moan, you finally reach your orgasm, your quim soaking your panties, your body once again enveloped in that warm, blissful feeling. When you finally come down from your climax-high, you finally remove Oneechan’s panties from your face, and breathe in deeply.

...Wow, that was… amazing. That felt so much better than just masturbating normally. ...without Oneechan’s panties, that is. As guilty and dirty you feel for genuinely considering keeping these panties with you as a masturbation toy… you’re still gonna do it. Oneechan has a massive underwear drawer anyways, she’s not going to notice if you just take one with you…

Yeah, this is fine. You tuck the panties away under your pillow, and get comfy again. Hehe, you were… you were going to stop thinking about Oneechan like that, buuuut… you just can’t help it, huh? Well, as long as you don’t let it interfere with your relationship with her again, this should be fine. It’ll be fiiiine. Just pretend like you’re normal, and aren’t doing something this lewd and gross, and it’ll be fiiiine.

Ahh, you’re all worn out now, time to get some sleep. You’ll definitely be sleeping very well tonight ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3:  
> Hey guys, sorry I took absolutely forever on this. I started working on this what, months ago? And then school got in the way, and then after the semester ended, I was just desperately trying to unwind and went on vacation. It took until now to actually like, finish it, so it's probably why this chapter is gonna feel kinda odd to read, and discordant at times, cause the writing process took soooo long that I just can't maintain the same atmosphere/tone as the last time I worked on it, every time I worked on it. I hope ny'all'ike it tho.

**Author's Note:**

> Chap 1:  
> Wow this is long what the fuck  
> The last part is probably sloppier than the previous parts because I'm so worn out by midterms right now, I can barely think.


End file.
